The other side
by White-Mythos
Summary: Everyone has heard about the Multiverse theory at least once in their lives: the simple, yet complex idea, that there is an infinite number of worlds, timelines, and even selves in existence. Whether you believe it or not is up to you. But what if, for one moment, the universe, our universe, isn't as far as the other ones as we first thought? And what would happen if so?


DP7: Hey, this world seems promising.

DP2: I don't know. It has its dents.

DP9: What world doesn't? I say we go for it.

DP8: You do realize this job will take a lot of time and effort, right?

DP9: Any other option? You know why we're doing this.

DP5: Do we have to? We could be doing better stuff than this.

DP1: I agree, but this isn't about what we want. Everything we know relies on this.

DP3: You know? Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever gonna do things the easy way.

DP10: Keep dreaming. You know the easy way is never the funny way.

DP4: Yeah, but it takes much less time. Are you sure we gotta do this?

DP6: I know it seems hard, but take in account that this is for the best. Isn't it why we're a team after all?

DP2: Well, we can't argue that, I admit.

DP7: But you know we can't do this on our own, right?

DP1: Just wait and see.

DP6: Oh boy. This is going to be interesting.

Frank Boyle was walking home from school after the most tiring day at school. Math became a tedious thing after becoming a senior in his high school. Never had he thought about having to go back home by foot before moving to New York, but heaven knows it was way better than anything related to wheels in these streets.

"At least I'm making some exercise. Mom will stop whining about that" he thought to himself, chuckling from that silly joke.

Even though September was coming to its end, the warm days never seemed to stop. In fact, it felt hotter every day. He spotted people walking down the street on their wife-beaters, short dresses, flip-flaps and all, all trying to at least stand to the immense heat and bright, bright sun.

"Why can't it be cold already?" he complained in his head. "Make it snow, please."

And it suddenly snowed.

He had to stop and see that he wasn't hallucinating from the heat, but it was more than truth: heavy-looking gray clouds suddenly covered the skies entirely, a sudden chill passed through his veins making him shiver, and, like some sort of magic trick, the whitest and cleanest snow dust began to fall down gently from above, as if his plead for cold was granted.

The confusion started to grow in the people around.

"What on earth?"

"Mom! It's snowing!"

"But it's September!"

"No kidding, Sherlock."

"It's really pouring down!"

"Let it go! Let it go!"

"I swear I'll kick you if you sing that now."

Between the laughter, the complaining and the questioning among the crowd, Frank tried to come up to with an explanation for this. "A wind collision? No, that would cause raining. A vortex? Not in New York. Am I hallucinating? Well, probs". Every idea was as possible and ridiculous as the last one. Why on earth would it be snowing?

Suddenly, another change happened. Something way more unusual than anything that has happened before.

"It's snowing… green?"

This was beyond compare. After the gentle and calming white dust fully covered the floor, heavier light-green snow started falling down. And of course, upon seeing what they don't know, people usually react in one way.

"It's radioactive!"

"C'mon, sweetie! Let's go!"

"Run, run!"

"Agh! It's on me!"

"I'm out of here!"

People who once were walking down the street now were running for their lives. Even the ones inside cars and buses decided to abandon their vehicles in order to be in a safer place. They all hurried to stay as far as possible from that green frozen threat.

Of course Frank decided to run and take shelter as well. He wasn't very certain that what was falling down was, in fact, radioactive. Then again, he didn't want to run any chances, so he ran to the Met, which happened to be just a block away from where he was standing. He was sure that there would be hundreds, if not thousands, of people refuging inside, but he didn't have much of a choice.

Once inside, he squirmed his way into the voluptuous crowd, pushing to get as indoors as possible. When the Museum's guards assured that no one else would be coming in, they shut the doors closed. The ground area was flooded with frightened people, people who, just about fifteen minutes ago, were complaining about the never-ending wave of heat. Now, they were all fearing for their lives being taken away from simple snow.

Frank still couldn't get what was going on. He has always shown interest in nature, more specifically, the weather. And there was literally nothing in his knowledge that could even theorize what was happening. He didn't believe it was radiation; there were no nuclear plants nearby. An invasion, maybe? No, he didn't spot any aircrafts throwing away any sort of chem weapons. Then what could be? What? He was frustrated: nothing in the world could ever explain this.

DP3: Nice job, dorkhead. It's green everywhere now.

DP9: Don't blame me. This world has a different gravity from mine.

DP3: I thought you were an expert.

DP9: And what about you? It was like a hundred degrees before I came in! I was trying to cool it down before you burned Manhattan whole!

DP3: Hey, a sunny day in September is WAY more believable than freaking green snow! Green! What is this, some Alaskan St. Patrick?

DP9: Yeah, I give ya that. Didn't happen in a long time.

DP3: And now we got a whole New York thinking they're getting Chernobyled. By the way, this isn't toxic snow, right?

DP9: No worries. It's just pigmented that way. It would be deadlier if it were yellow.

DP3: Still, you have to thaw this out.

DP9: I'm on-… Hang on.

DP3: What?

DP9: Over there. In front of the Met.

DP3: Uh-oh. Looks like we succeeded.

Tremble. Tremble. Tremble.

Panic overflowed the Museum, since every two seconds, the whole ground shrieked upon a thud. Like giant footsteps of some sort.

"What the hell is going on?" Frank had to admit: he had never been this scared in his whole life.

And then he saw. They all saw.

Certainly, if any of the presents would live to count this day, most who will ask them about it would be uncertain about the possibility of green snow, albeit that might happen in a zero-to-almost zero chance. However, no one would ever believe them if they said there was a snake, a blue-scaled, golden-eyes snake, as long as a block and as wide as a truck, crawling slowly in front of the Met, where everyone was staring at it from the entrance hall windows. It was sliding above the now green streets, never minding the snow that was still falling down on its body.

Never had any of them ever seen a creature like this. Some of them started screaming, but then were quickly shushed, in fear of that monster hearing them. The most chaotic silence ruled over the overfilled Museum, waiting for the giant to pass them by without noticing them. Frank could hear some muffled crying. And many prayers as well. He didn't considered himself a religious person, but being at presence of a snake taller than a building, he started reconsidering his options of faith.

Suddenly, the reptile stopped. Frank could feel everyone's heart racing up with this. The snake wasn't even moving a muscle, it just stood there. "Did it died?" he was hoping. Whatever that thing was, he didn't want to deal with it alive. Then, as if it was reading everyone's mind, the snake retrieved its head towards the Museum's windows, at everyone's sight.

A general gasp was short to describe the reaction. There were shrieking, tearing, fainting even. The monster was glaring all of them with its beautiful, yet horrifying golden eyes. No one dared move a muscle, not even blink or think too loud. It just stayed there in front of all of them, like some sort of statue, for thirty seconds that could have easily be mistaken by hours.

Finally, it launched towards the doors, attempting to trespass.

Needless to say, the crowd started panicking again. They all rushed to the stairs in order to get higher. Frank, despite being about to cry from the fear, thought it coldly: if he rushed in, he might get crushed between the people that were already blocking the ways in due to the hysteria. He needed to wait for the halls to clear out a bit, but he didn't know how much it would take. That being said, he was one of the few people who didn't push their way inside, as the monster was still trying to ram its way in. Some of the presents were taking pictures or recording the whole thing; some others were calling their familiars, having accepted their fate; a few others were in a shock state, frozen from fear and astonishment. The doors began to crack.

"It won't last long. I need to hide somewhere here, but…"

And more weird stuff happened.

As if shot from nowhere, a giant fireball, at least twice as big as that snake's head, suddenly hit it away from the entrance before it landed its last hit. Frank couldn't believe his eyes, neither those who witnessed that. Then he realized: it wasn't snowing anymore. The sun was shining up again, with no clouds in the sky.

"I must be dreaming. There's no other way" it was the only conclusion he could come up with. And since it was just a mere dream, he could do whatever he wanted. And there was just one thing that was coming through his head.

"I'm going to watch this."

He quickly came out of the building and faced left, where the snake was taken down with parts of its scaled skin burnt out, two blocks away from the Met's entrance doors. However, it was still awake. It began whistling in threaten when it was crashed by a giant glacier that moved incredibly fast towards it, pushing it down the 85th, directly into Central Park. Shortly after, the fireball reappeared from behind Frank and started chasing the snake and the glacier.

"This is the best dream I've ever had in my life!" Frank shouted shortly before running towards the action.

It took him and the rest of the crowd a whole minute to get to Central Park, due to the snow and constant slipping. Still, when they got there, they realized it was all worth the effort. Like in a CGI movie, the snake was attacking towards the trees and the lake. Everyone was confused at first, but then spotted two human-like figures avoiding the swift strikes from the monster: one was covered in ice, and the other one, in fire.

"What the-?"

The figures were jumping around, both fast and high. What is even going on? That sure was the question everyone was having in their mind. At one point, the snake, in an attempt to eat the ice individual whole, ran into a tree after failing to catch its victim. That was when the fire figure exhaled a powerful flame from its hands and engulfed the monster with them. Its screams of pain could easily be heard from every part of New York City, with the spectators having to cover their ears.

Still on fire, the snake went towards Frank and the others, who were still flinching from that scream. But the iced one quickly slided in and tackled the creature's head, making it change its direction towards the empty street. The snake whistled out loud once again. But this time, the heroes launched beams, one of fire and one of hoarfrost, to the creature, causing a huge cloud of steam around it.

It took several seconds for the steam screen to dissipate. And when it did, a now defeated, if not dead, giant snake was staying laid on the street, with its charming eyes closed.

The crowd didn't know how to react to all this. They were contemplating both the monster and their saviors, if they were really their saviors and not some other monsters. The people didn't know if those two reacted to their doubts, but the latter took off their elemental armors by just shaking their hands apart and revealed their true forms.

Here's where Frank was completely certain that this was all a dream.

"Jake Long?! Danny Phantom?!" He was the first one to shout these words.

Indeed, these were the cartoon characters that once were in everyone's TV some years ago. They even looked like pulled right out from the TV, drawn in their styles and all. Both black-haired, easy-going looking, young teenagers. Although people could tell some differences from their original appearances: Danny was wearing a white shirt with clear-gray sleeves, and Jake had a V-neck t-shirt and, most notably, a dark-red patch on his right eye.

"Man! It's been a WHILE since I did this stuff! Felt good to be set on fire again!"

"Tell me about it. That glacier thing wasn't easy-playing either"

"Face it, Danny. You loved it"

"Whatever, ash-maker"

"You…" Frank was the first one to approach them, but slowly. "You are…"

"Sorry, dude. Didn't present myself, did I? I'm Jake Long."

"Danny Fenton here. And we're-…"

"The American Dragon" Frank interrupted, "and the Ghost Boy. How are you in here?"

"Well" Jake started, "this thing over here (We didn't kill it, so please don't get PETA on us) was about to smash the Met and everyone in there, so Danny and I-…"

"Not that! You're… You're cartoon characters! How are you even REAL?!"

"Dude, rude" Danny easily replied.

"You think this is weird?" Jake inquired. "This is going to be a heck of a ride, then! So!"

Jake started looking into the pockets of his jacket until he found a tiny purple box that fit in his hand. He pushed the button on it and it sucked the giant snake as it was some sort of liquid.

"What the hey?"

"It's a porta-cage. Good for transportation, but only when the animal is tamed" Jake quickly explained as he saved the box back into his pockets.

"What was that thing?"

"A scallian" Danny quickly answered, "a magical reptile that can only be visible at extreme temperatures."

"So the snow…"

"My bad, I admit it" Danny apologized. "I was just trying to ease Jake's heat down a little bit."

"They said: 'Get that thing visible and retrieve it' " Jake suddenly excused himself. "And what part of 'extreme temperatures' didn't you get?"

"Jake, car tires were melting down. If that monster wouldn't have killed the people, you would have."

"Hey, we got the job done, right? Besides, that thing only attacked the museum because it felt it warmer inside. You know, a lot of people being in the same place."

"Wait" Frank suddenly said. "So it didn't want to hurt us?"

"Nope. It just wanted to get warm, it's actually a herbivore." Danny explained.

"Although pretty defensive. It only attacks when touched by something like…"

"A giant glacier?" Danny ironized.

"Or maybe a giant fireball" Jake and Danny both laughed at this.

"Hey, hey! Focus in us!" Frank stopped them. This whole thing became just ridiculous. "What is going on? Why are you real?"

"Hey, Jake. You think it's time to spill the beans already?"

"Don't you think it's a tad too soon? Sorry, pal. But you're going to have to wait for those answers. Until then…"

"GOING GHOST!"

"DRAGON UP!"

Upon saying their typical words, Danny and Jake transformed respectively into a specter and a dragon. As soon as they did , they took flight and went away, not before Jake saying…

"Don't worry. There're more of us to come soon!"

DP1: Oh well, I guess this counts as a job done. In a way.

DP3: Hey, we stopped the scallian before it harmed anyone.

DP4: Still don't get it. How did it get in there?

DP10: Yeah. Even if invisible, that thing is too big to just come around like that.

DP1: We're going to need to probe. Let's be careful if another creature is set loose.

DP9: Aye aye, Captain.

DP5: You know? I think this whole thing might be fun after all.

DP9: You just want to take on the next monster on your own.

DP5: Monster, wizard, car salesman… Whatever comes first.

DP2: Yeah. This might be really exciting. Don't you think, guys?

DP8: That if we don't get any setback in the way.

DP7: Don't be such a party pooper, party pooper!

DP4: Yeah! Be cool for once!

DP3: Well, I guess we're all in this one now.

DP6: I knew you guys wouldn't deny an adventure this big. But remember… she needs to be found.

Featuring: _Jake Long the American Dragon_ and _Danny Phantom_

 **Hey yo! How's it going? Well, this is my first installment of my fanfic "The Other Side" and, as you have seen, it featured both Jake Long the American Dragon and Danny Phantom, which, I admit, were two series that I grew up with and liked. I felt like, if I'm going to start this "project" of mine, I should set off with two of my all-time favorite animated characters. And that leads me to my big announcement.**

 **They are not going to be the only shows I write about.**

 **I'm going to introduce more characters, from totally different shows that have had influence in my life, some that are currently gaining a place in me, and all that. I want you to know what would have happened if the Multiverse, in sort of speech, was displayed so that these worlds, these strange yet incredible worlds, weren't as far from each other as they first seemed. And I know: I understand this might sound like some highly exaggerated medley of many incompatible shows (which I don't deny fully). However, I'm still gonna write and post my stories (most likely once every two weeks, due to exams coming. I know it's not good to focus on fanfictions while studying, but come on, we've all been there).**

 **That being said, I hope you guys enjoy what I post, because I'm enjoying every word I type here. Until next time!**


End file.
